A Life Time Promise
by Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia
Summary: One day it had to end to once more begin and hopefully last forever.


**Title: **A Life Time Promise

**Paring:** Klaus x Taki

**Rate:** NC-17 (nothing graphic… just some mentions and stuff. Just to be safe.)

**Spoilers:** There are none. Everything is out of my crazy dark mind.

**Summary:** One day it had to end to once more begin and hopefully last forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maiden Rose.

**Author's Note:** I know the fanfic is short, but I just could not make it long and deep. I felt like I was intruding in someone's life. I really love Klaus and Taki and there is something about them I just cannot put into words. It is like there is a mirror where I cannot see a thing. I know there is so much more to what we read in the manga and I guess we have to wait to figure out more about those two. Still I wanted to write something about them.

I hope you like it. Thank you.

**A Life Time Promise**

The soft wind brought back long lost memories. They filled his mind and heart to the point he felt it shatter to pieces. He could not remember most of them. Sometimes it was just a face smiling, his name being called by a soft deep voice and sometimes it was the sweet sense of a flower he could not name. How long ago had those memories started to fade? Why was his mind playing tricks?

What did he forget?

Why did he forget?

His eyes lift to the bright blue sky, a garden of white roses surrounding him. Was he finally paid for all the horrible things he did? Would god finally let him once more touch his beloved?

A promise once made had finally been fulfilled. He lived till his body had grown old. He lived until his mind could no longer remember the face and name of those he loved. Except one single face with deep blue eyes like the night sky; a smell of flower so strong it made him dizzy.

Some nights he wishes he could go back to that lost time when all he did was try to show is heart to the one the truly loved. Some nights he would cry.

-MR-

**April 25th, 19XX**

The body under him is covered with sweat. Little diamonds of salty water form on the pure white skin. The soft pink lips are parted, inviting him to a passionate kiss. He never got tired of kissing those lips. A smirk touches his own lips when his name is spoken in a deep voice, filled with love and lust.

"Klaus… please…"

His master was so impatient sometimes. But there was no way he could ever refuse Taki. His life belongs to this beautiful creature.

Ever so slowly Klaus slides inside is master. The smell of flowers invades the room. His name was once more said. Everything around him fades, now only he and Taki remain. All sounds except Taki's moans of pleasure disappear.

God help him for he doubts he can no longer live without this sweet flower smell, this body heat, this deep voice, those midnight eyes. The existence of this person was too big, too strong.

"Taki…" Klaus places his hands on Taki's face. "Taki…"

Their lips find each other, promises are whispered and memories are remembered. Sweet memories.

-MR-

"Klaus… dawn is coming."

The final day is arriving. Today thousands of people are going to die. Today the war will end.

"Just a little more." Klaus tights his hold around Taki. He knows today something would end, he only wishes it is the war and not something more.

"Klaus…" he sighs. He wants to keep those strong arms around him. They are so warm, he feels so cold every time they leave him. "Promise me, no matter what happens you will live."

Taki fells the tensions his words brought to Klaus. His hold becomes stronger; his body presses more against him.

"Please, Klaus. Promise me you will live."

"You know I gave my live to you. I can only die if you wish so."

A lonely tear falls of Taki's dark blue eyes. If only he was stronger. If only he could protect all his man and his loved one.

Deep inside he hopes he can live beside his knight for the longest time. He hopes those arms will never stop hugging his body, those hands never stop bringing heat to his heart. And most of all, he hopes those bright golden eyes never drive away.

-MR-

Irony was the most beautiful killer in life. It was raining; just like the day he stepped on the train and left to the land he first meet his flower. The rain had given him and stole from him so many things.

Yet it was irony which played the biggest trick on him.

Everything happened so fast. One moment those midnight eyes were shining with determination and the next they were void of any feeling. The warm body he had embraced the previous night was as cold as snow.

The war ended and Reizen Taki's life ended with it.

-MR-

He is walking on a green land. Magic involves his body making him almost float. He feels so light. There is no pain, no darkness, no tears. The light is bright and the wind is soft. At a distance he can see a person's form. His sister is there with his mother and father. There are some long lost friends and… someone he cannot remember well.

The strange person comes closer and smiles at him.

Midnight eyes filled with love stare into his bright golden ones.

He remembers this person; his most important person. The only one who could fill his hunger and bring peace to his heart. The only one he cried for.

_Taki… Taki…_

"Hello, Klaus. Are you ready to come back home?"

_Home… my real home… yes, I am ready to go home._

Taki extends a hand to his knight. Klaus takes the hand his master offers him. Both smile at each other, finally they could be together.


End file.
